


Thermal

by lindsey_grissom



Series: tumblr drabbles [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Sock Kink, apparently, just Serena and Bernie and a cold morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: In which Bernie gets distracted by Serena's choice in winter clothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from phantomunmasked on tumblr, following a tweet by Catherine Russell about wearing thermal socks because of the cold weather.

Leaning up against the headboard, covers tucked up across her chest and coffee cup resting on her bent knees, Bernie watches the shadows from the en-suite play across the bedroom floor. 

“Are you sure you don’t mind picking up Jason tonight?” Serena says from somewhere near the sink and Bernie shakes her head even though she can’t see her.

“Of course not. I should be finished long before then anyway; perk of a short shift.”

“Aren’t you just overflowing with luck today,” comes the reply, the light flicking off as Serena walks back into the bedroom. “Think you could share some of that with the rest of us next time?”

She’s clad in just bra and knickers {colour coordinated as always, but not a set} and Bernie’s eyes track from the valley between her breasts, down the soft curves of her stomach and hips to her legs and stop, caught by the top of thick black socks at mid-calf.

“Hello sexy.”

Serena raises an eyebrow, but Bernie doesn’t miss the light flush that creeps across her freshly made-up cheeks. “Oh hush up you, it’s freezing today and some of us didn’t weasel our way out of the Holby Choir.”

“Believe me, the homeless would only suffer more if I’d been allowed to sing to raise them money.” Bernie pouts a little at Serena’s smirk of agreement. So she’s a little tone deaf; she’s a master of other more…useful skills. 

“And so you will be warm and cosy up on AAU, while I brave the cold in these charming little numbers.” Serena flaps a hand down at the socks, toes wiggling against the floor.

“As I said: sexy.”

“Pff.” Waving her off, Serena turns to the wardrobe and Bernie leans forward, enjoying the new view just as much, cup rattling against the bedside table as she puts it down without looking.

“Don’t believe me?”

Serena looks back over her shoulder, eyebrows up again. “That you have a thing for reinforced wool? No, shockingly I do have doubts.”

Lifting her arms up, Bernie lets the duvet drop down to her waist, feeling the chill in the air and knowing the effect it’s having as Serena’s gaze latches onto her chest. “Come here then, and I’ll show you just how wrong you are.”

Dropping the shirt in her hands, Serena stalks towards her, hips swaying. “You are a woman of strange tastes, Ms Wolfe.”

“Not what you said last night.” Bernie says and pulls Serena down on top of her, before she can say anything else.


End file.
